Silver Bells and Silver Linings
by dustytiger
Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win? Gift Exchange fic, does deal with Christmas. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Bells and Silver Linings (1 of 4)  
>Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own CM, and I also don't own Christmas or anything related to it I just love it.<br>Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win?  
>Notes: This was written for the Christmas Gift Exchange on Chit Chat on Author's corner. The prompts were the song Silver Bells, Family, Love and Snow. It took me a while to figure out how to use these prompts because I usally get more specific things, but with these ones love, family, and snow kind of shape the story. You'll see… this has four parts and I hope you enjoy it. I really have had a lot of fun writing this, and as per usual I should be updating daily, but my computer is sick so it might have to be done from work, bare with if I don't reply.<p>

* * *

><p>David Rossi sighed softly as he settled into the hard hotel bed. Lately he had been noticing just how uncomfortable hotel beds could be. If anyone told him a year ago that this would be the direction his life would have gone he would have called them crazy. But he was happier than he had been in a very long time. He looked at the side table where he'd put a picture of a still colourful blonde, despite hours of labour holding a newborn swaddled in pink. He never thought he'd be a father and certainly never would have though he wouldn't marry the mother of his first child but he was happy with the choice they'd made. She didn't want to be the forth Missus Rossi and he didn't want her to think that he only stayed with her for their daughter. He was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling when his phone started to ring. He reached for it, assuming it was someone else on the team informing him there was yet another body. He wondered if this case would ever end.<p>

"What now?" he growled into the phone expecting it to be more bad news.

"What's wrong my Italian Stallion?" she asked.

He could hear the sadness and the hurt in her voice through the phone. He hated to be the reason something upset her. She had to see so much bad due to her job that he always went above and beyond to shield her from more sadness. He knew he should have checked to see who was calling before he picked up but his mind was distracted. After the amount of time he had been doing the job he could normally turn off the horrific images that could haunt a person, but there was something about this case that would not let him rest. He hated himself for almost taking his frustrations out on the woman he loved. He had promised himself that this relationship would be different, that his new love would not have to bear the brunt of his bad days.

"I'm so sorry Kitten," he sighed. "This case is brutal. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"When you get home I'll change my ringtone so you'll always know it's me and not someone else with even more bad news," she assured him. "I know this case is horrific. I have to track this skeez-sub all over the cyberverse."

"You're right I forget what you have to see on your screens sometimes Sweetheart. At least you get to go home at the end of the day."

"It's not the same when you're not home with me I wish you were here my sweet. Rozalie just doesn't settle the same way without a snuggle from her papa. She doesn't understand that you need to help other people's babies when you're not with us."

Rossi couldn't help but smile upon hearing her say that, he was so glad he had found a woman who truly understood his job and why he did it. The rest of the team were still having trouble wrapping their heads around the change in their teammate's relationship but they were glad the couple were so happy. After what had happened with Caroline the only person he really felt like talking to about the situation had been Garcia. Although he'd told Prentiss about it from the start he didn't feel like Garcia was profiling him as they spoke everything that had happened like the rest of the team had done before he even told them the truth. She just listened to what he had to say, offering whatever comfort she could. She had even encouraged him to tell her about the good times between the two of them telling him it would help him move forward and it had, in a direction he never would have expected.

After that experience he knew his feelings for her had changed and he made sure that he soon became the man who mattered, romantically, in Penelope Garcia's life. She had broken up with Kevin Lynch months before, after he'd asked her to, once again, leave her life and start one with him. He had never understood how much her job and family meant to her. Even after she had hacked his many online identities he would still come back and ask for another chance. Finally after watching her try to be nice for months, even while they were openly dating, he had taken matters into his own hands. He knew that even with matters of the heart there was one thing that could make a man forget all of his so called devotion. Rossi was still surprised by how little Lynch accepted to leave the state and agree to never again speak to Garcia.

"How did I find a woman who is so understanding of my job and why I do it, even when it's days away from our first family Christmas?" he sighed.

"You're just lucky," she assured him. "Besides I know the universe won't have you that far away for Rozalie's first Christmas I know you will catch this guy soon and come home to us."

Her constant optimism never ceased to amaze him. Despite all the horrible things she was forced to see, and to hear about daily she still always found the silver lining. The thing she had to endure for her job and her family were kinds of things he knew she wished she didn't have to believe were real, but she always rose past it. She was always able to help her teammates fight their demons. He still remembered wondering how a woman like he did the job she did when he'd first met her, but soon realised that it was all part of her charm, not a coping mechanism. She was positive and bright and cheerful in a world that needed more colour. Her unique aura and outlook was the glue which kept the team from breaking and he knew that he was more than lucky to get to have that in his personal life.

"Thank you I'm going to try to keep positive as well," he assured her. "It can be so hard after everything we see Kitten."

"That's why you've got me. I know that world can be a scary and sucky place sometimes but I also know that the universe always gives us beautiful things too. I can't not believe that when I have you and Rozalie in my life," she explained. "Our sweet little angel is still awake if you want me to put the phone to her ear."

Rossi was relieved to hear that their six week old daughter was still awake, if he had known how a child could help to bring a person back down to earth he would have become a father long ago. He had never understood how the parents on the team managed before. He didn't think he would want to bring an innocent life into the world after seeing how horrific it could be. He didn't he'd be able to his job knowing about the child that waited for him at home but he found out even before she was born that knowing that person was going to be there made him want to make the world a better place. He still had pangs of guilt about the stress he had put Garcia under when she had become pregnant. She had truly believed he never wanted to be a father and would hate her for the news. She had of course been overjoyed when she took the test and then realised what it meant.

Rossi still remembered waking up to find her gone. He was sure she'd come to her senses and finally left the older man. When he found the positive test in the trash bin he'd had his own version of morning sickness before he realised what a blessing it was going to be and for the first time in his life he knew he wanted to become a father. He had gotten dressed and went right to the one place she would go feeling her relationship was over. He would never forget the look of pure anger and judgement on Derek Morgan's face when he opened the door. It still shocked Rossi that he'd let him into his home. When he went into the bedroom he saw something he thought he never would and knew he'd caused. Garcia looked defeated, curled up on the bed clutching a pillow. Clooney, Morgan's dog growled at the senior agent as if the canine knew that he had caused this woman to fall apart.

All Rossi had been able to tell her before he had succumbed to his own emotions was "I want this, you, all of it." When the two of them came down from the emotional breakdown, hers of overwhelming joy after thinking she'd lost him and his due to the pain he knew he'd caused her he had proposed and she refused. Through everything she steadfastly declined his requests and continued to do so. She did not want to the forth Missus David Rossi, she didn't want a ring on her finger, she didn't want a big white dress and expensive ceremony all she wanted was his heart, and she knew she had that. He had always been taught to do the right thing. His strict Italian Catholic upbringing had taught him that you did not bring a life into the world without a commitment in front of God; but the mother of his child was even more stubborn telling him that universe giving them something he had never been given before was proof that they would remain together was enough proof their love would stand the test of time. Even with four brothers and three surrogate ones encouraging her to at least wear a ring she refused. Their daughter was given his name, Rozalie Jane Rossi, but Garcia remained true to herself committed fully to the man she loved but on her own terms.

"I needed to hear that thank you. That would be wonderful, but Reid suggested we should use the speaker option to be sure that it won't affect her development. I could tell you about the studies he's shown me."

She giggled. "I didn't need you to go all Doctor Reid right now my love."

"We can't be too careful with our angel."

"All right Baby, we'll use the speaker option on the super smart phone from now on. Rozalie Daddy wants to say goodnight. You're on speaker Sweethearts."

"Goodnight Daddy's angel, I miss you so much Princess. You be good for Mommy and I'll be home as soon I can. I love you Rozalie."

"She's smiling she's so happy to hear your voice," Garcia cooed.

"Our angel should be happy to hear her Daddy. Are you two ready for Christmas?"

"Yes we are we just need you to put the star on the top of the tree for us, and of course we need Santa to come. I bet she would ask Santa bring you home if she could. She's trying to find out where you are. Daddy's in the phone Angel Cake, I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go grab my tablet so she can see you my honey bunny."

Rossi laughed. "Rozalie your Mama is a little bit crazy but I love her more than I thought I could."

He talked to them for a few minutes more, knowing he would at least be able to rest that night. He never slept well without his wife by his side but at least after he spoke with them he was able to get enough rest to be able to focus on his work the next day. After saying goodnight to them both and reassuring them of his love he hung up and curled up in the hotel bed. He had her t-shirt in his hand and brought it close to his nose as slept so that he could trick himself into believing she was close.

End Part 1

Notes: Well that's first part thank you to Lost Child of Gallifrey you gave my muse something she was not expecting and I think she really ran with it. This has actually been one of the most challenging pieces I've written as well up there as a favourite write because of how different I made it. Please let me know what you think (all of you).


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silver Bells and Silver Linings (Part 2 of 4)  
>Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own CM, and I also don't own Christmas or anything related to it I just love it.<br>Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win?  
>Notes: This part is a little shorter than the first one. I wanted to show a different side of Garcia and build up suspense. Thank you for the support so far on this one it's so different from what I normally write I hope everyone likes the direction. Oh the baby sling is something so of my mommy friends swear by.<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia stood at the window, with Rozalie in a handmade sling sleeping on her chest, she had a blanket wrapped around them both, watching the snow falling. Garcia thought that the sling was one of the best gifts she'd been given because she was able to have Rozalie close to her even when they were on the move. The infant hadn't been sleeping well with Rossi out of town and she found she settled quicker when she was close to her mother, listening to her heartbeat to soothe her. Usually Garcia loved snow storms, especially on Christmas Eve but that night she wanted it to go away. Knowing Rossi was trying to get home to them. She needed to see him home safely before she could relax and enjoy the beauty of the scene. She hadn't seen headlights on the street in so long she wondered if the road was blocked. She looked down at the sleeping infant.<p>

"I hope your Daddy gets home soon Sweet Angel," she whispered. "It's really coming down out there."

She decided she needed to get her mind off of the weather. Christmas songs always cheered her up so she put on a mix of her favourites and curled up on the couch. She tried to focus on her sleeping daughter but it was hard. She kept looking out the window, and wondered if Rossi was trying so hard to get home because of how much she wanted him there and not because he wanted to be home for Christmas Eve. She knew that her daughter would not remember if her father made it home that night or the next when the storm settled it made a difference to Garcia. She wanted Rossi home for their first Christmas Eve together so they could share their traditions. When the case the team had been on had finally wrapped up, with a surprisingly happy end she was sure that it meant he would be home like he was supposed to be, but now the weather had other ideas.

As much as she loved her home it was starting to feel isolated. She had told Rossi that she wasn't comfortable alone at his cabin in Little Creek in the winter, and he had agreed to find them a home she would like. It was not far from the city, but the houses on the road were so far apart that sometimes she felt like she was the only person there. When she'd lived in her apartment when she got worried she could go knock on the door of one of her neighbours and have a cup of tea, talk and get her mind off of everything, but here all she had was technology. She would normally call her best friend but she knew he was always trying to get home in the storm, and wanted him safe. She knew Rossi's phone was dead and didn't want to interrupt her other friends' holidays.

She stood up again, and went into the kitchen. She sighed softly, knowing she couldn't do anything else to be more ready for their first Christmas dinner. The turkey was in the pan, the vegetables were cut, the stuffing was made, and all of it was in the fridge ready for the next day. There were various cookies, and cakes sitting on the island waiting for someone to enjoy them. Her nerves were so frayed she couldn't even enjoy sneaking a midnight ginger molasses cookie.

She had even set the dining room table in her earlier boredom. The twelve seat table had all of the plates, glasses, and utensils they would need to host their friends. She had even put a high chair near the end of the table so that Rozalie could be included in the meal despite her still only nursing. There were red and gold accents all over the table, and brand new pillar candles ready to be lit. She knew that the team would be back in time for the dinner but she wanted one person to come through the door sooner.

She paced back into the living room, and again looked out the large window. She wondered if their neighbours were all home or safe where they were going to stay that night. Still, she hoped to see headlights breaking through the falling snow. The flakes had once again gotten bigger since she had last looked. The outside of the house was well light, and she could see that a lot of snow had fallen. She realised that the view from her window was like a Christmas card and even thought for a moment she would prefer it to all be green if it meant having him home where he belonged.

She went right past the room she shared with Rossi. She never slept in there when he wasn't home. The mattress in the guest bedroom was from her old apartment and she would sleep there when he was on a case. She was more comfortable alone in the familiar double bed than the oversized king sized bed they'd bought when they agreed to live together. She went into the guest room but knew she wasn't going to settle, and wanted her daughter close. She ran her fingers along the baby's cheeks wanting to reassure her that her daddy was going to be home soon, but unable to form the words. She just looked down at the sleeping child and tried to focus on her instead of how much she was worried about Rossi getting home in the storm.

Garcia wondered into Rozalie's room next. They had painted it purple and had chosen a princess and the frog theme for her. The sheets all were purple and lined with lily pads, and there were frogs all along the board of the room, and a large princess painting on wall. Garcia loved the room, and she normally found it would help to calm her down, but that night her mind was still too restless. She wished he would call her, to tell her he was all right but she knew how focused he could be when he was trying to get something done. She picked up a book from the bookshelf, which was already full of children's titles thanks to Spencer Reid, and began to read it out loud hoping it would calm her nerves.

As she got settled in the rocking chair with the book she started to feel a little more at ease. She softly recited a story she remembered from her own childhood, hardly even looking at the words on the page. The chair had been hers from when she was a baby, and it had been her mother's before that, and she knew one day Rozalie would be rocking her own child in that chair. After she was done with the book she sat in the room thinking about her mother, she almost always did when she sat in that chair with her daughter, mostly trying to recall happy memories.

"Mom, please keep him safe," she whispered. "He's good to us. I know you can see that. I love him and I don't know what I'd do without him I know he feels the same way about me. Talk to whoever you need to make him walk through that door in one piece before the sun comes up."

Garcia swore she felt something warm against her cheek as more tears escaped. It was moments like this she missed her family the most. She and her brothers had stopped celebrating together at Christmas after her eldest brother had his first child. They decided it would be better for the kids to remember Christmas happily rather than as a celebration of the grandparents they would never know. They would celebrate together on New Year's Eve the first part of the evening was always full of tears but the second part would be about happy memories that would give them hope for the year ahead.

Alone in her home with her daughter sleeping Garcia couldn't help but wish she had her mother with her to help her. To assure her that everything would be all right, even just to have someone to talk to who she felt would understand like only a mother could as she waited for the man she loved to get home. As positive as she could be she would never understand why she didn't have her parents like her friends did through the first years of their children's lives. There were so many questions only her parents could answer. She hated being alone on Christmas Eve. She stood up and went back into the living room, hoping to see any sign of another person on the road. She sat down again, her favourite Christmas songs still playing softly in the background. Her eyes were getting heavy and her exhaustion soon won.

End Part 2

Notes: This part was a little shorter just because of what it was dealing with. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silver Bells and Silver Linings (Part 3 of 5)  
>Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own CM, and I also don't own Christmas or anything related to it I just love it.<br>Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win?  
>Notes: Okay so I was clearly not awake when I first counted page breaks to see how many parts this fic has… it's five parts long silly me. I really hope you are enjoying this this couple is so much fun to write, but also challenging. I don't think I've ever actually kept a baby a baby baby through a whole fic lol… haha….<p>

* * *

><p>After the plane was cleared to land a different airstrip the team were shuttled to their vehicles at Quantico and everyone headed toward their homes hoping the weather wouldn't delay them further. Rossi wanted to call her to tell her he was all right, but discovered his phone was dead. He hated to worry her, but hoped to be home soon to reassure her. The roads were not as bad as he thought they were going to be. On the drive he thought about all of the times he had gone to midnight mass with his family, and wondered if one day he would be able to go with his own family. He knew that Garcia didn't go to church often but hoped he would be able to get her to see that it was one of his traditions, once Rozalie was older.<p>

It was nights like these he was glad Garcia had talked him into only using the cabin in Little Creek in the summer. They still lived slightly away from other homes just outside the city. The main roads had been passable but he knew better then to try to drive down his road before it was plowed. He knew one of the people on the main road, and decided to see if he was awake. Rossi was relieved when he saw the lights were still on. Ed gladly agreed to let Rossi park in his driveway for the night, and even leant him a warmer jacket, as well as a hat and mitts for the last few miles of the journey. He finally understood why Garcia always saw the good in people and started to believe in karma. Without that help he never would have been able to make it through his front door.

When Rossi got through the door he kicked off as much of the snow from his shoes as he could, then took off the winter gear he had borrowed placing them on a furnace vent to dry. He had noticed as soon as he came through the door the lights from the tree were still on but hadn't heard his family start to stir. He then looked at the couch and saw one sweetest sights of his life. He picked up his phone and snapped a few pictures. Garcia was asleep on the couch, with Rozalie snuggled up to her also asleep. He still had moments where he couldn't believe that this was his family but he couldn't be happier.

"My angels," he sighed smiling, the whole journey now seemed worth it, even though his toes would likely never forgive him.

"Baby?" Garcia whispered groggily.

"Go back to sleep, Kitten," he told her.

"But the star still isn't on the tree, and we have presents to open," she argued her eyes opening slowly.

"I'll put the star on the tree if that will make you happy, but it's not morning yet it's not time for presents."

"No, not all of them Santa hasn't come yet. Just the ones in the silver wrap, it's a tradition in my family. Open yours and Rozalie's, please."

"Then you'll let me put you both to bed?"

She nodded. "Promise," she assured him rocking the baby who was still in the sling.

Rossi took the gifts from under the tree. He opened the one with Rozalie's name first. Inside there was a fuzzy pink footed sleeper. He looked at Garcia who only grinned at him before opening his own and found a pair of dark flannel pajamas. It was only then that he noticed that there was an unwrapped package next to her which had pink flannel pajamas with sheep printed all over them. He knew that this meant a lot to her but he wasn't sure why.

"We need our new jammies on or Santa won't come," she explained.

"Really?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, but I think the spirit of Chris Cringle had something to do with you getting home tonight."

"I think you're right, but what's so important about the pajamas?"

"My mom used to always make sure everyone got a new pair of pajamas on Christmas Eve. She told us that if we didn't have them Santa wouldn't come, but I think she told us that so that we always had clean pajamas in our Christmas pictures but it's one of the only things my family kept doing after we lost our parents, and I want Rozalie to know the story when she's big enough so that she knows that our parents are here in spirit even though she never knew them."

"I want that too. Do we really want to wake Rozalie?" he asked. "I have been told by every mother I've ever known to never wake a sleeping baby if you know what's good for you."

"I told her you'd give her her first Christmas present ever when you got home, she'll be fine she wants her daddy."

Rossi knew there was no use arguing with the woman he loved; he just hoped that picking up the sleeping infant would not result in her screaming the rest of the night. All he wanted was to curl up next to his wife and sleep as late as she would allow on Christmas morning. The second he picked up the baby her eyes opened and so did her mouth. Rossi was sure that he was going to see exactly why he had been warned about doing this, but instead Rozalie made an excited trilling noise the just smiled.

"She missed you so much," Garcia told him, standing up and picking up the pajamas. "I'm gonna go change."

Rossi nodded and laid Rozalie down on the couch and dressed her in the pink sleeper. He smiled when he saw Garcia come out of the bathroom dressed in her bright pajamas. Even when she had no makeup on, and her hair a mess, wearing the loudest pajamas he had seen in a long time, he still found her sexy and had to remind himself that their daughter was wide awake only metres away in order to stop himself from devouring her in a kiss and ravishing her right there in front of the tree.

"Si bella mi amore," he growled.

"Behave my love," she warned him. "As much as I am usually all for your super sexy Italian foreplay do I look dressed for that tonight?"

He laughed. "I can get you out of anything, Kitten, and you do look amazing."

"Go change into your new jammies so we can go to bed." He flashed her a hungry look. "To sleep. With our daughter in her cradle right next to us."

They kept a cradle in their room for nights where they wanted or needed to have the infant close. It was one of only a few items that Rossi still had from his childhood and had been thrilled when they found out that the old cradle was safe by modern standards. They had been using it less when they were both home but that night it felt right for them to all be in the same room. He quickly changed into his own pajamas and went into his bedroom.

Garcia was laying Rozalie down carefully that sight erased any impure thoughts he might have had on his mind. He focused on the sweet scene in front of him, and made sure to put in a place where he could think about it when something in the felid became difficult; realising just how many of these memories he now had at his disposal and finally understood how team members with families would cope. Garcia looked over her shoulder at him and without words invited him to join the bedtime routine.

He walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and waited to hear what song she would sing that night. Every night Garcia would softly sing a song to the infant, and usually switched up the tunes. Rossi was always amazed by his wife's singing voice, and that night was no acceptation. As much as he hated Christmas music, very often complaining about how there were only so many songs and you easily get sick of them; hearing his wife singing Silver Bells to their daughter made him appreciate the song. When she finished singing Rozalie was fighting to keep her eyes open. He pulled a blanket over the infant and her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her forehead, then Garcia kissed the child's forehead as well.

"Goodnight, angel," they both whispered. "Sleep well."

The baby's eyes slipped shut, and the proud parents watched for a few minutes longer to be sure that she was really settled down for the night. Rossi then pulled Garcia into a deep embrace. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beating for a long moment, just enjoying the feel of him close. It took him a moment to realise his shirt was getting wet.

"Kitten?" he asked.

"I'm just happy. When I fell asleep before I wasn't sure if I would wake up and find you here. Until you touched me I thought I was dreaming you being here. I thought if I touched you I'd wake up. I was so worried. There was so much snow, and there were no cars going down the street. There's never a lot but for two hours there was nothing, just snow…" she explained.

"I know, but this is real. I wouldn't have missed his for anything. Our road isn't plowed, I walked here from Ed's."

"You walked? But you only have your pea coat! You could have died from the elements!"

"Shh, he leant me a coat, and mitts, and a hat. My toes are starting to tingle but even if I'd lost feeling in them it would have been well worth it. I promise you. I'm going to buy a pair of boots and a warm coat and a scarf, everything, to keep in the trunk to be safe from now on."

He leaned in and kissed her softly and she gladly accepted. Their kiss wasn't frenzied but was full of passion and love. Their embrace lasted longer than either of them expected; but they both needed to feel the other one. They both knew that this was leading to nowhere but sleep and they were both happy for that. He pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled at him tenderly as he ran his fingers along her face. She was glad to feel the warmth from the tips over her fingers and was worried she might fall asleep standing there.

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he told her, his voice ripe with emotion.

"I love you too David Rossi," she whispered.

They kissed for one more quick moment before they went to their respective sides of the bed. He pulled her close to him as she pulled the duvet over them, and it only took a few minutes for them to fell into a finally restful sleep. Rossi woke up an hour later and tiptoed out of the bedroom to add more gifts to the pile under the tree, and realised his secret gifts had almost tripled the packages under the tree, he didn't care his family deserved the best. He went back into his room glad to see that Garcia hadn't stirred and fell asleep again with a smile on his face.

End Part 3

Notes: Haha… I really need to learn how to count lol… let me know what you think heart


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silver Bells and Silver Linings (Part 4 of 5)  
>Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own CM, and I also don't own Christmas or anything related to it I just love it.<br>Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win?  
>Notes: If you know me you knew Rossi would make it home I love happy fuzzies, and this part is another happy part, showing the whole family together heart. Thank you for the kind words on this one it's been fun to write but is soo different from what I normally write.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas started early in the Garcia-Rossi home. Rozalie woke up at six thirty in need of a clean diaper and a full belly. After attending to her daughter's needs Garcia decided to put the turkey in the oven and start a pot of coffee. When she got into the living room she realised that the pile of gifts under the tree had grown overnight and wondered how Rossi had hidden that from her. She went back into the bedroom and saw that Rozalie was wide awake in the cradle staring at her.<p>

"All right, Angel," she whispered. "Do you want to see what Santa brought while you were sleeping?"

She picked up the baby and carried her into the living room. Garcia still couldn't believe the sight that greeted her. She had never seen so many gifts before. She always knew that Rossi enjoyed spoiling his family but she had not expected this. She told him that they would do their shopping together, and she had had to reign him in more than a few times. She was sure that they were spoiling their daughter but he assured her that it was her first Christmas and it had to be special. Sometimes she forgot just how much money his books had earned him.

She stared at the scene in front of her for a long moment her daughter in her arms both of them staring at the shiny paper in front of them. She jumped feeling two arms wrap around her waist then relaxed into the embrace knowing who's arms were around her. It still amazed her just how gentle he was with her. She had always thought he would be more abrasive if not controlling in his relationships like he was in the field but was happy to learn how sweet and soft he could be with her.

She was a little surprised he was awake because she had promised him that she would let him sleep in on their first Christmas morning, especially after his journey home the night before. She was glad he was awake because seeing all the new gifts made her want to start to rip over everything. She knew the few hours of sleep they'd had was not going to be enough to make it through the long day they had planned.

"I'm sorry we woke you," she whispered. "I was going to go back to bed after I showed Rozalie what Santa brought us."

He laughed. "I thought I wanted to sleep later but when I smelled the coffee I realised I wanted nothing more than to watch you both open your presents."

"Are you sure? I know last night was a long one for you we can go back to sleep for a few hours."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat to get home to my Kitten and my Angel," he kissed her cheek. "We're all awake now so let's do this, you got so much done last night we can all nap if we need to."

"Okay, sweetheart, let me just get her comfy over here. I hope she doesn't fall asleep or get fussy in the middle. There's a lot of gifts here."

"They're not _all _for us," he reminded her.

She knew that he was right there were gifts for everyone who was going to be coming for Christmas dinner, and they had bought a lot of gifts for Henry and Jack as well as their own daughter but she knew that Rozalie didn't stay awake for long yet. She found the sling on the couch where she'd left it and put it on and placed Rozalie in it, sitting her up as best she could so that infant wouldn't fall asleep then sat down on the couch, where Rossi started presenting them with gifts.

The first ones she opened were ornaments to commemorate their first Christmas together. It amazed her that Rossi was so sentimental sometimes. A lot of the gifts were clothes for them both, but despite the volume they were all thoughtful gifts which were useful. All of the toys he'd bought for Rozalie were educational and most of Garcia's gifts could be used at work. She was surprised when Rossi gave her two small boxes which she was sure was jewelry. She hoped that he would not try to use her favourite day of the year to ask her the question he'd not asked since they first met their daughter. She knew he knew she hadn't changed her mind she was happy where things were between them.

She still remembered her hormones getting the better of her, and snapping at him in the delivery room in front of the doctors and nurses after he'd asked her, once again to marry him. She was appalled that he would ask her after she had been in labour for so long. Later he explained that he'd asked out of sheer amazement and love for her and not because he thought she'd changed her mind on the subject. She would never agree to be his fourth wife because the fact that they had a family and understood each other should be enough to prove that they were committed to each other. A man who had been married three times didn't need a new wife he needed a new definition of a happy future and she was going to show him just that.

"Just open them," he assured her sitting down on the arm of the chair.

The fact that he was no longer kneeling on the floor in front of her she was a little more at ease. She carefully opened the packages, and was not surprised to see red velvet boxes, but they were larger than she originally thought. She opened the first one, and gasped seeing a tiny white gold cross, when she opened the second box it was a matching larger one. She had never been a religious person but the necklaces were beautiful and she could tell he had put a lot of thought into choosing the right ones for them.

"Dave…" she whispered.

"It's a tradition, in my family," he told her. "I know that you don't believe in what it symbolises like I do, but please listen to me." He was relieved to see her nod. "There is religious aspect to this, I can't lie to and tell you there's not, but there is a lot more to it than that for me."

"I just, I mean it's one thing for you get a cross for Rozalie because I want to her to know both of our beliefs, but I don't know how I feel about wearing one myself."

"Please, hear me out, in my family every man gives a cross to his wife their first Christmas together. He also gives one to any daughters he might have for her first Christmas, and replaces the chain as she grows out of it. Then on her wedding day he buys her a new chain, so that she can have her something new and something old."

"That's really sweet, but Dave, I just…"

"I know, Penelope, I do. It is supposed to bless the women wearing them, and be a symbol of something I know you don't feel the same way about as I do but maybe can you consider it lucky, for me, please?"

"Only for you my love," she told him. "Look Rozalie, Daddy just bought you your first piece of jewelry. Yes he did, and it's very pretty and when you get bigger he's going to teach you all about what this means. Maybe he'll teach me too if I'm lucky. I think you should wear this today for our guests they should see all of our family's traditions. Do you think Mommy should wear her new necklace too? Oh you do, do you?"

"Thank you Penelope," Rossi told her his voice slightly choked with emotion.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I might not share your beliefs but I want our daughter to learn about it, and I want to know more about them as well because your beliefs are such a huge part of who you are."

"Thank you Penelope, really you have no idea how much that means to me." He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "My mother would have loved you Kitten. You are so different from any woman I've ever known and exactly the kind of woman I need to keep me grounded."

"That's why you love me Dave, and that's also why I love you too."

"It is. You are the most beautiful creature I have known and you have given me gifts that I never deserved."

She grinned. "The universe never gives you something you don't deserve."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Baby you got me all of these amazing things and I feel like I didn't get you anything as amazing."

"Honey you gave me the best gift in the world when you gave birth to our daughter, don't you forget that. I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to give you something as amazing."

"Baby, you're too sweet, but you don't have to do that."

They were about to share another kiss when Rozalie began to cry. Garcia picked her up and checked her diaper first. Rossi stood up and started to tidy up the gift wrap that was all over the living room while she began to nurse the infant. He smiled seeing them he loved to watch that bonding moment between them. He started to organise the gifts into piles. He wondered if he might have gone a little overboard when he noticed how much more stuff he'd bought compared to what he'd received which was still not a small pile of thoughtful gifts. She'd given him clothes, ties, new items for his go bag as well as an expensive watch.

When Rozalie was finished she handed the infant to her father so she could be burped and she went to go make them breakfast. Rossi could tell that Rozalie was tired and laid her down, this time in her room. He kissed her cheek and the baby fell asleep moments later. He went into the kitchen and enjoyed breakfast with his wife. They then curled up on the couch to watch a movie and part way though they fell asleep, not waking up until Rozalie began to cry for attention. When they realised how long they had slept they began to run around to get ready for their guests to arrive. They were both glad she had done so much the night before so that they would be ready when the first people began to arrive.

End Part 4

Notes: All right so I totally forgot I wrote the part five at first, or maybe I wasn't sure I liked it when I started to post but there is a part five kind of shows the last part of the puzzle. Let me know what you think this is very different from how I normally write.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silver Bells and Silver Linings (Part 5 of 5)  
>Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own CM, and I also don't own Christmas or anything related to it I just love it.<br>Summary: Rossi wants to be home for Christmas with his new love, Garcia, but a snow storm has other plans. Will the magic of season win?  
>Notes: Time to show the rest of their family their traditions. I am so glad people have responded to this fic. I loved writing it, sorry it was so short but real life calls. Thank you for the support and reviews it means so much to me. I'm glad people are liking the traditions. Also I couldn't resist mentioning my first fave couple. I will get back to them when my muse cooperates. I've had the idea in my head for a while but can't make it work, but I'm sure there will be more fics, and this pairing is really starting to grow on me so you'll be seeing more.<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia was still surprised but thrilled that her BAU family had all agreed to come for Christmas dinner. She was sure that at least one of them would be celebrating with their families, but they all agreed to join them. She always enjoyed when they got to spend time together outside of work, and getting to spend Christmas together was even more exciting. Everything was cooking and ready for their guests when the doorbell rang. Neither of them were surprised to see Aaron Hotchner's car pull into the driveway first. Jack practically bounded out of the car, while Hotch went around to offer Jessica a hand in the snow. When they opened the door, Jack made a beeline for Rossi.<p>

"Uncle Dave! I was real good this year! I got almost everything on my list!" he exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, kiddo, I think there are some gifts for you here too, but we'll wait for everyone to arrive to open them."

"Okay cool!"

"There are some toys for you and Henry to play with until we open our presents. They're in Rozalie's room, and she's asleep in our room right. You can go play in there if you'd like," Garcia told him.

"Awesome thank you Aunt Penny!" he then ran toward the room.

"You thought of everything, Kitten," Rossi told her.

"I hope so, come in, make yourselves at home," she told their guests.

Rossi hung up Jessica's coat and ushered them into the living room. Garcia was glad to see her boss with his guard down. She always enjoyed it when she got to see him smiling and enjoying time away from work. She got to see that side of him more since she'd been dating Rossi and had been thrilled to hear he would bring his family for Christmas dinner. As much as her friends thought that there was something going on between he and Jessica she knew they would always be close friends companions. Despite what the profilers had to say on the subject she knew that Hotch only had room in his heart for one woman, and that would always be Hayley, his job and his son filled the void that most people wanted filled with a life partner. They were all getting comfortable when the doorbell rang again.

Garcia jumped up to answer it. She smiled when she was greeted by a fierce hug from Derek Morgan. She was happy she had found someone who really understood her relationship with her best friend. Her heart sank a little when she realised he really had come alone. She'd hoped he would find someone special enough to bring for Christmas dinner but he seemed happy to continue to sample his options. She loved him almost as much as she loved Rossi and wanted him to be as happy as she was. He assured her that he was happy with where his life was but she still wanted to find someone special in it even if he didn't. He was her best friend and she wanted him to have what she had.

"Where is my Baby Girl's baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"She's got a lot of growing to do so she's having another nap, she's in our room if you want to go see if she's awake I'm sure she'll want to know her god daddy is here. Don't you wake her though if she's sleeping. We don't want her to be grumpy during dinner."

"Okay, gotcha." He was already half way down the hall.

When he went into the bedroom he noticed right away that Rozalie was awake, she was staring at him. She was making a happy gooing sound and her hand was in her mouth. He took her hand out of her mouth and replaced it with her soother. It never ceased to amaze him how much the little girl looked like her mother. She had the exact same eyes as Garcia and they showed the same emotion as his Baby Girls, the only big difference was she had her father's dark completion and hair. He lifted the infant into his arms and brought her into the living room with the rest of the guests, hoping he would get a little time with her before anyone else came and decided they wanted to hold her.

He heard the doorbell ring and decided to bring the baby to go see who was there. Jennifer Jareau, Will and Henry were just going into the living room when he got there. He knew he only had so much time with his goddaughter before her godmother wanted to see her and he was going to make the most of the time he got with her. He enjoyed it when the team got together but didn't like to share his goddaughter since he got so little time with her. Henry went right into the living room and his jaw dropped when he saw the room.

"Rowzie was real good Mommy!" Henry exclaimed when he saw the gifts that were still under the tree. "Santa gots her lotsa stuff."

Everyone in the room laughed at the innocence of the little boy who's eyes looked like saucers seeing all the toys, and clothes that were still placed under the tree. The couple hadn't wanted to show off but their nap had lasted long enough for them to run out of time to put everything away. JJ was busy trying to keep Henry away from Christmas tree which gave Morgan more time with his goddaughter. Garcia even let him go change her into her new bright red Christmas dress. Everyone was chatting about their Christmas mornings wondering when the last two members of the team might arrive so they could really get the evening started.

Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid were the last ones to arrive which didn't surprise anyone. They had been officially dating for six months, although Garcia was convinced their romance had been going on since before Prentiss' faked death. Garcia was always told, and sometimes still warned, that she was living with the BAU's legendary lover, but the way the other couple arrived late to everything lately, made her wonder what skills the genius reserved for his lady love. They apologised about being late blaming it on the reminisce of the snow storm but the goofy smile plastered on their faces told another tale. She pulled her friend into the kitchen, JJ followed seeing the look on Garcia's face.

"What?" Prentiss asked, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"So, are you gonna tell us the truth?" Garcia challenged.

"It might have been the pregnancy hormones," Prentiss laughed.

"Emily, really?" asked JJ.

She nodded, an even larger grin started to form. "Yeah, okay I know it's a terrible excuse, and we're sorry we were later. I also know you're both going to tell me we were like this before, but Spencer says that it's perfectly and healthy and normal. You both have been pregnant before, you should know how it is sometimes you just want something and that's what I wanted today. Besides because of Spencer's fear of baby kicks I had to do some research on the subject most studies have shown that sex good for the fetuses."

"You have been in love with the genius far too long when you say stuff like – fetuses?" Garcia asked, shocked. "As in plural, two baby geniuses?"

She nodded. "It's been killing me to not tell anyone, but we decided we wanted to announce it tonight, with everyone here not in work mode. If we're not raining on your first Christmas parade Garcia."

"Oh sweetie, finding out that Rozalie is gonna have two little cousins for next year's yuletide celebration is not rain, it's happy Christmas snow that brings lots of miracles just it did like last night. I am so happy for you," Garcia told her friend hugging her tightly.

"I'm still sorry we were late, everything looks, and smells, amazing, but did Santa crash in your living room last night?"

"Dave went a little overboard this year we meant to have more stuff away we just ran out of time."

"And you complain about me!"

"Wait, wait our running out of time had nothing to do with making babies! It had to with not enough sleep before Santa's visit."

"Speaking of Santa," JJ interrupted. "Do you think we can do presents first? Henry still hasn't quite grasped the concept of having to wait."

"I'm not gonna deny my little godson, besides now is a good time because Rozalie is awake. I have a feeling her Uncle Derek is gonna be opening this round of gifts for her."

The three women went back into the living room, and everyone began to exchange their Christmas gifts. After all of the gifts were open, and the little boys were occupied with their new toys Reid and Prentiss announced their news. The whole evening went by faster than Garcia thought it would, with everyone still talking about everything but work. There was talk about the challenges they had all faced getting home due to the storm. It still amazed them that everyone had been able to make it home with everything that had happened to foil them. Garcia was sure that karma had had a role in what had happened. After all she and her friends helped people every day, and the universe was known to give back in amazing ways.

The meal was soon on the table, and once they sat down no one seemed to want to leave. They all enjoyed the huge meal. Everyone was all laughing and sharing stories between bites of dinner, and sips of wine. They complimented the couple on the meal, and the decorations. It always amazed her how fast time flew by when she was with the people she cared about the most and she hoped that everyone else in the room felt the same way.

It was exactly the kind of Christmas Garcia felt she had missed since she'd lost her parents and she was able to show her daughter what a family Christmas could be like. When Rossi had originally chosen this formal dining room table Garcia thought he'd been crazy. She was sure that a six seat table would be more than enough space for them. He'd told her that they had a big family, and she tried to argue that they never saw them all at the same time but the price of the set won over what she thought had been common sense. Now with everyone there she realised this was the family Rossi had been talking about that day. This table would see this group of people continue to grow on every special occasion and she could think of nothing better. This was the kind of family holiday she always wanted her children to have but wasn't sure she would get they would see their families as well but these were the people who were always going to be there and always matter and she knew that her parents had something to do with that. Rossi reached over and took Garcia's hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked at him, and smiled. They didn't have to say anything to tell the other just how happy they were about how that Christmas had turned out and that they both wanted to make it happen again.

The End

Notes: My father's family actually put their gifts back under the tree after they are done opening them. I actually find myself doing it too lol… well I hope you liked this it's different from what I normally write but I enjoyed it. I have some ideas in my head I just need to find time get them out… stay tuned. HUGZ and hearts to everyone who took the time to read, fave, alert and review this fic it means so much to me.


End file.
